


My Molly

by myc_016



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myc_016/pseuds/myc_016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring truly isn't an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Molly

Sleepless, Sherlock is staring at the tiny little spot on the ceeling. Suddenly he turns and looks at her, his Molly. 'She is so beautiful.', he thought as he studied her face under the streetlamp light. His long fingers slipped over her cheek. He rubbed her soft and gentle lips with his thumb. Her lips formed a smile. Sherlock wished he could know what she was dreaming about.

He turned on the other side of the bed and closed his eyes. The sleep finally came to him. He fell asleep thinking about her and all the things that she have done with him and for him.

Next morning he woke up alone. Was she just a dream?

***

At Bart's next morning.

He walked through the door and the same second he did he wished he didn't. Sherlock thought of turning and leaving but it was too late, Molly saw him and stopped him.

''Sherlock, I want you to meet Tom. He's my boyfriend.'', she hesitated a bit on that last sentance.

''Hello, sir! I'm a big fan of yours.'', a tall man said. They shaked hands, Sherlock gave him one of his fake smiles. Mollys face changed from a smile to a whats-wrong-with-this-one face as soon as she saw Sherlock smiling.

''I've got some experiments to check. Excuse me.'' Sherlock turned and left the room.

Was he angry, dissapointed or something else that his genius couldn't understand. He thought he had Molly for himself or at least close enough to him so he could stop her from being with such morons like this one.

He took her for granted. Sherlock always thought that she will be waiting for him and now he has to wait for her. He wished he didn't, but he did love her.

***

Footsteps approaching the door to the room where Sherlock was doing some of his crazy experiments. Two people, he deduced. Molly and someone else, but not that idiot whatever his name was. The man wore rare and really expencive shoes. Sherlock got up and opened the door before Mollys hand reached the door handle.

''Mycroft. What are you doing here?'' he spoke before anyone else said a word.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Molly said and left. Mycroft passed by his brother and took a seat opposite to Sherlocks experiment. Sherlock closed the door while watching Molly leaving.

''What do you want, Mycroft?'', Sherlock asked and took a seat.

''One of our agents is here in the morgue, so i thought I'll pay my little brother a visit, since you are so bussy you can't even answer your phone.''

''It's not my fault that you are so annoying.'' He said not taking a look of his mycroscope. Mycroft smiled.A short silence between them, while Mycroft was observing his younger brother.

''I warned you, Sherlock.''

''I don't understand?'' Sherlock raised his eyes and look at him.

''Caring is not an advantage. I saw the way you look at her, much different that the other employes in here. Just tell me you two are not...''

''Mycroft! This is none of your bussines. Don't you have a war to organise?'' Mycroft got up and headed the door. Just as he touched the door handle he turned on his heels.

''But the one thing I don't understand... Isn't _that_ her boyfriend?'' he asked smiling and pointing his finger on Tom through the glass.

''OUT!!!'' Sherlock screamed and threw a petri dish at him. Lucky for Mycroft he hit the wall behind him.

Mycroft left and Sherlock was alone. Again.


End file.
